The more things change
by Queenhaq
Summary: Eric and Sookie reconnect after the tragic events in Dallas.


"Miss me?"

Sookie doesn't need to turn around to know who is standing behind her on the porch. His quiet, cocky voice is a dead giveaway. Plus, there are the butterflies in her stomach. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she circles around to face Eric.

The last time she saw him, four weeks ago, he was devastated over Godric's death. She never thought he would be capable of emotions, let alone the anguish and vulnerability he had revealed to her. Since the events in Dallas, she'd often wondered if things would be different between them now, if he would treat her more than just an object to possess and hoard over Bill. Taking in the arrogant sneer on his face, she would have to say no.

"Like an ulcer," Sookie says in her most defiant tone.

"You blush when you're lying," he chuckles, his laughter a deep, rhythmic sound that's been ingrained into her brain. "I love it." Words that have been haunting her dreams for weeks.

i"You'd adapt. Like we all do. Trade the sun for the stars and the moon."

"Not me. I want it all."

"Oh, greedy. I love it."/i

Sookie gives herself a mental shake, forcing the images out of her head. "What are you doing here, Eric?"

"I was in the neighbourhood."

"And you thought you'd drop by for a visit?"

"Why don't you invite me in?" he suggests seductively. "Offer yourself as a drink?"

She smirks, despite her resolve not to encourage him. "Glamouring doesn't work on me."

He sends a playful smile in her direction. "We don't have to go in. I don't mind drinking outside."

"You'll have to do without."

An exaggerated sigh escapes his lips. "Southern hospitality is just not what it used to be."

"Why are you not at Fangtasia?"

"There are others matters that need my attention tonight."

"Then why are you wasting your time here?"

"You're at the top of my list."

She iwill not/i react to the sudden intensity in his eyes. "Look, I just worked a twelve-hour shift and I'm tired. Tell me what you want so I can say no and we can both get on with our night."

Her breath catches in her throat when Eric suddenly closes the distance between them. Instinctively she backs away until she finds herself cornered against the door.

Sookie had forgotten how incredibly nervous Eric can make her feel with only a glance. And at this moment, when he's standing mere inches away and his focus is concentrated completely on her, she can barely breathe.

In her dreams, they held and comforted each other. They made love. They fucked. He had feelings and human emotions that didn't just revolve around Godric - they also extended to iher/i. But she has to remind herself the man in her fantasies is not the real Eric; the vampire in front of her iis/i.

"Relax," he whispers.

His soothing voice has the opposite effect on her. How could she forget he was connected to her emotions now?

"I won't bite," Eric smirks. "Yet."

Or how still pissed she is about it. "You don't regret it at all, do you?"

"It?" He cocks his eyebrow. "I'm not the mind-reader. You'll have to be more specific."

"Forcing me to drink your blood!"

"There's no need for exaggeration. I simply tricked you."

Intending to put some distance between them, Sookie presses her hand against his chest to push him away. Eric, however, wraps his fingers around her wrist and pulls her toward him.

"It's done. It can't be changed," he says quietly. "You have to learn to deal with it."

Maybe it's the subtle regret in his voice, or that she's sick of pretending everything is alright, but Sookie feels herself crumbling in front of him. "I can't keep doing this, Eric. I just… I can't. You're always in my head."

She expects him to smirk cockily at her confession, maybe even mock her emotions – she's aware of how little he thinks of human feelings – but she's surprised when he says nothing, his face devoid of any expression.

Unable to keep looking at him, Sookie lowers her eyes. "I can't stop thinking about you… that night... Godric's death…"

Eric tenses up immediately at the mention of his maker but doesn't ease the grip on her wrist.

Despite his silence, Sookie feels like a big burden has been lifted off her shoulders. She hasn't been able to tell anyone about the thoughts that torment her and the constant guilt and façade of normalcy she's had to put on has grown exhausting.

"I want to hate you again."

"I'm sure you do," Eric finally speaks.

She locks eyes with him. "These feelings I'm having? It's only because of your blood."

"Not necessarily."

"You tortured Lafayette."

"I did."

"You let me walk into a trap."

"I know."

"You're only using me to get to Bill."

He tucks his finger under her chin. "No. I don't give a fuck about Bill."

Before she can reply, his mouth closes over hers for a hard kiss.

***

Sookie's instincts urge her to push Eric away but her physical response to him runs in the opposite direction. His mouth ravages her, his hands running all over her back before cupping her ass. She's not sure when he trapped her against the door, crushing her body against his, but it still doesn't feel like he's close enough. She curves her fingers around his neck, holding him captive. Her nails dig into his skin, hurting him, just like his fangs are bruising her flesh.

She needs more from him. She wants more. She wants to touch ihim/i, run her fingers along his skin, and feel every hard inch of him. And she wants it now.

She groans in protest when Eric tears his lips away but she's flooded with pleasure once again when he bites her chin gently and peppers her neck with wet kisses. The constant friction of his fangs rubbing against her skin should be painful; instead, it's incredible.

"Sookie…"

The guttural moan that escapes his throat reminds her of the only time she's heard him sound as desperate. That night he yearned for Godric; tonight, it's iSookie/i he clings to. She doesn't even know want to think about the implications of that.

Or maybe it's as simple as he just wants a fuck.

Every nerve in her body screams for his touch and the ecstasy that courses through her veins. It takes all her willpower to even iwant/i to pull away let alone go through with the action.

As if sensing her hesitation, Eric takes a sudden step back. She should be relieved but it's disappointment that surges through her.

Breathless and panting for air, Sookie stares at Eric. Except for the visible darkening of his eyes and protruded fangs, she wouldn't even think he was slightly affected by their kiss. Needing some kind of reassurance from him, she reaches out to palm his face. His skin is not as cold as she expects it to be but it's his icy blue eyes that fill her with dread: he's calm, detached. His fangs recede and she knows he's reverted back to his cold, manipulative self.

"Tell Bill I stopped by," he sneers.

She slaps him; his smirk grows wider.

Refusing to humiliate herself any further, Sookie steps inside her house and slams the door behind her. Maybe it's a good thing Bill left town a week earlier on the Queen's order; at least this way he's not around to have Eric throw her desperate actions in his face.

Alone, angry, and filled with guilt, Sookie allows herself to dissolve into tears.


End file.
